Vanellope and the two princesses of Enchancia
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When their are two new princesses in "Oh my disney!" Vanellope gets to know them well Note" Took place after "Ralph breaks the Internet and second i Don't own the characters in this story
1. Chapter 1

Vanellope and the two Princesses of Enchancia

It's been 2 months since Vanellope decides to stay in the Internet and made new friends there and she is having her good time in every website she visits and so does the slaughter race an online game where online players have to steal Shank's car or something like that but with Vanellope on their side the players don't stand a chance but she is still keep in touch with her old friends from the arcade especially her best friend Ralph the bad guy who smash things and all that and also her sugar rush friends from her old game well she didn't trust Taffyta or Gloyd to take her place as president after they torture her almost half to death from that day and feared that if they are the rulers they might do the same to the other racers and instead let's Rancis to take Vanellope's role as the ruler of Sugar rush and another 10 minutes later after beating the next online players who plays slaughter race with the help of Shank and her friends Vanellope pull out something from her list

Having close contact with Ralph and my old friends (Check)

Beating the next online racers from defeating me and shank (Check)

Meet the 2 new princesses in "Oh my Disney!

After she read the last part of her to do list Vanellope realized that it is the time to meet new princesses in "Oh my Disney!" she got off of her car and went to shank and said

"Hey shank I just realized I have to meet some other of my friends from another website!" Vanellope said as Shank smiled at her

"Okay and be careful out there Vanellope!" Shank said as she wave at her as she saw Vanellope leaving her game to another website

FEW MINUTES LATER

After going to "Oh my Disney!" she went to the right direction if she remember correctly where she met with the Disney princesses she went to the door and knocked it a few times after waiting for seconds the door open only to reveal princess Anna answered the door

"Oh hello Vanellope are you ready to meet the two princesses?" Anna asked excitedly as Vanellope nodded and lets her in

"Girls Vanellope is here!" Anna shouted happily as all of the princesses went in front of them

"HELLO VANELLOPE!" All of the princesses greet at her

"So are we going to meet these two princesses like you guys always said?" Vanellope asked

"Oh yes you are just in time indeed!" Snow white said as the other door started to glow

"It's them they have arrived!" Jasmine said as the entire room glow into a white bright light

After the glowing stopped Vanellope and the older princesses notice two young girls the right one wear a pink dress with a purple neck wear on her neck and has a brunette hair and the left one wear a yellow dress with blonde hair and has green eyes and both have tiaras on their heads

"Hi."

"IT'S SOFIA AND AMBER!" All of the princesses (minus Vanellope) Exclaimed in surprise as they ran and hugged the two younger princesses

"So it seems all of you have been doing well here." Sofia said as Cinderella looked down to her

"Well you see there was a new princess who's only been new here for a month." Cinderella answered

"A new princess?" Where I want to meet her?" Amber asked excitedly

"Oh yes she is right behind us." Elsa answered as they make way for the two young princesses and only for them to see Vanellope, Sofia and Amber are a bit confused when they see Vanellope's appearance as a princess they walk to her

"Princess Vanellope von shcweetz." Vanellope introduced herself to them

Princess Sofia the First."

"Princess Amber." And we are the two princesses of Enchancia and the daughters of King Roland the Second."

"So what kind of Princess are you?" Sofia asked her

"Do you have magic hair like Rapunzel?" Amber asked her

"No only Rapunzel has magic hair." Vanellope answered

"Can you talk to animals." Sofia asked

"No because animals can't talk." Vanellope answered again

"How about you're curse?" Amber asked her again

"No I don't." Vanellope answered again. And how about you what kind of princess are you?" She asked pointing at Sofia

"Well I used to be one of the villagers along with my mother but after she and my stepfather are married we are accepted to live in a royal castle with me label as a princess and my mom as the new queen." Sofia explained of her back story

"Cool and what's that thing on your neck?" Vanellope asked as she pointed Sofia's amulet and Jasmine walked up to her and said

"That was Sofia's amulet, the amulet of avalor every time she has a situation her amulet summon one of us to help her to solve her problems." Jasmine answered

"Okay now that makes sense." Vanellope said

"Well it seems like all of us should go back to work but we can't leave Sofia and Amber here alone since they just arrive here and hey Vanellope why don't you spend some time with these two?" Elsa asked as Vanellope thought about it for a moment and she said.

"Sure anything you girls said you know me." Vanellope answered as Elsa smile and left the room along with the other older Princesses

"So there is something I want to ask?" "If Elsa is a queen how come she is also to be considered of one of the princesses?" Vanellope asked them

"Well it's because Elsa is half princess half queen." Sofia answered

"So what do you want to do princess Vanellope?" Amber asked

"Well I suggest we should have a talk walk around the internet." Vanellope said

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Vanellope and the two princesses are walking around the Internet as Sofia and Amber are amaze when they see the most unbelievable surroundings around them while walking Vanellope recognized the voice who's been asking "Wanna get rich playing video games?!" and that voice came from a guy they first met when they first visit the internet name Spamley the 3 girls approach to him

"Hey Vanellope how are you?" Spamley asked as he notices Sofia and Amber are right behind Vanellope. So who's this new friends of yours?"

"Spamley these two are new here and their also princesses the one on the right is Princess Sofia the first and the other one on the left is Princess Amber." Vanellope said

"So in my guess you must to be a pop-up advertiser who tries to get people rich by playing video games?" Amber asked

"Why yes so you ladies want to get rich by playing video games?" Spamley asked to the two princesses

"Spamley I don't want to hurt your feelings because their just princesses they don't know anything about technology and stuff like video games." Vanellope said

"Oh it's okay Vanellope and anyways I had to go but first I need to call my sidekick and I'm heading my way GORD! Spamley said and calling his sidekick's name by shouting his name that startle the two princesses then Spamley's sidekick Gord appears and startles Amber and Sofia again as Spamley and Gord left

"Hey Sofia how come your full name ends with the word "the first"? Vanellope asked her

"You see ever since they make a ballroom party for me after my first day of being royalty I asked my Dad of why he's surname ends with "the second" and after he told me the reason I make myself a full name called "Sofia the first" Sofia explained.

"And once I become a queen in my future I like everyone to call me Queen Amber the first." Amber said

"Wow I understand why everyone calls you with that surname you made up for yourself." Vanellope said

"So is there anything else about you?" Amber asked

"Well you see 21 years ago I have my own home name Sugar rush it's an arcade game and I was a the ruler of that game until a madman name Turbo hack the game's code and erase everyone's memory and change his model and names himself king candy and makes everyone think I am an outcast and he make me a glitch and I spent 15 years living as an outcast hiding but a bad guy name Ralph came and help me to fix my game and defeat Turbo and I reclaimed as a ruler of sugar rush and 6 years later my life is going well until the steering wheel of my game broke thus getting the game shutdown Ralph and I are having an adventure here into the Internet just to a spare part of the steering to fix my game while we are trying to reach our goal I found some other racing game called the slaughter race and it said to wicked dangerous and then I make friends with a girl name shank as she and I have the same interest it's racing is our interest and hobby once we have enough money to buy the steering wheel and we did my game is save but then I decide to stay here living in the most dangerous online racing game with a sisterly figure like shank and my friend Ralph accept it and he and I have been keeping in touch few times and next week I'll return to the arcade and my game to visit my old friends there and that's the story of my life." Vanellope have explain her back story

"Oh wow that was an interesting back story you have their Vanellope." Amber said

"Yeah and your best friend name Ralph or something he seems to be a nice guy." Sofia said

"Of course he may be a bad guy but he still has a heart in him." Vanellope said

"I suggest we should go somewhere else." Amber said

"Okay now let's go!" Vanellope exclaim

The 3 girls are having a talk walk again until Sofia was about to say something

"Hey Vanellope do you think that not all bad guys are bad right?" Sofia asked her as Vanellope faced her while walking

"Well yeah some of those bad guys are bad but some of those bad guys are good and friendly as well?" Vanellope answered

"But don't you realize that bad guys are bad right?" Amber asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Yes but like I said most of them may be mad but some of them are good and neutral."

"It's just that I am unsure that if your best friend Ralph is said to be a bad guy and mean."

"But Sofia you said he seems nice even though he is said to be a bad guy."

"Well in our Kingdom called Enchancia we have a wicked sorcerer name Cedric and since I met him I thought he was a good person but it turns out he is wicked and evil and mean but after make it up to my dad and me he decided to be good." Sofia said

"Sofia looked at the time we should go back to "Oh my Disney!" Amber said. How about you Vanellope?"

"Sure because I am getting to know you guys better." Vanellope said as the 3 walk back to "Oh my Disney!"

BACK AT 'OH MY DISNEY!"

"So did you girls been doing well knowing each other?" Ariel asked as the 3 nodded

"I was wondering if there would be another princess to show up"? Vanellope asked

"That will have to wait Vanellope." Moana said

"Okay and if you excuse me I need to go back to slaughter race before the next player shows up." Vanellope said as all of the princesses wave goodbye at her as she left

While walking back to the slaughter race Vanellope pull out of her to do list

Having close contact with Ralph and my old friends (Check)

Beating the next online players from defeating me and shank (Check)

Meeting the 2 new princesses in "Oh my Disney!" (Check)

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Sofia and Amber join the Internet and became BFF'S with Vanellope and Vanellope gave the two girls some new outfits

Sofia wore a purple T-shirt with black leggings and purple shoes with number 1 as the logo of her shirt and Amber wore a yellow sweatshirt and green leggings and white rubber shoes and a necklace that says "BFF'S 4ever" and the girls are impressed what Vanellope have gave them to wear

"Vanellope this outfit is so beautiful!" Sofia exclaim

"Yeah i never feel THIS comfortable with this type of clothing in my entire life!" Amber exclaimed as well

"You're welcome and now who's up for milkshakes?!" Vanellope asked excitedly as the two girls nodded

"Okay now let's go!"

FEW MOMENTS LATER

The two have their own milkshakes as Sofia and Amber are feeling cool because of the taste

"I never taste this before." Sofia said as she kept drinking it

"Yeah no other princesses drink this milkshake right?" Amber asked

Until then a familiar figure showed up to the 3 girls

"Sofia and Amber how are you and why are you wearing like that?" King Roland the 2nd asked as Sofia stood up and said...

"Dad this is princess Vanellope and she shows us the cool things here in the Internet and besides she gave us this outfits to wear!"

"Yeah and don't worry daddy this is the Internet they were no consequence." Amber suggested to her father

"Really if you put it that way can i uh wear those type of clothing you're wearing?" King Roland asked

"You got it!" Vanellope exclaimed

After 5 minutes of making an outfit and gave to king Roland, Roland wore a leather jacket with tight jeans and black rubber shoes

"Wow this clothes are so comfortable than ever!" He exclaimed

"Told ya!" Sofia said

"Well thank you for making sure my children are okay princess Vanellope i do appreciated." King Roland said

"it was no big deal your majesty." Vanellope said

 **So this is chapter may be short but this is my FIRST attempt to make a chapter and well thank you! if you're reading now bye**


End file.
